


The Impossibility of Sun Showers

by AvatarMi_Chan



Series: I Have Loved the Stars Too Fondly to be Fearful of the Night [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult!Dipper, Fluff and Angst, I don't know, I just wanted to write about Dipper reminiscing about Bill, M/M, Memories, Statue Bill Cipher, also rain, follows the plot of the show, how should I tag this, in a sweet sad way, like maybe the twins were seventeen, only Dipper was older?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMi_Chan/pseuds/AvatarMi_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden cloudburst reminds Dipper of his past with a certain dream demon, who he decides to give a visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossibility of Sun Showers

There were many things Dipper Pines was not.

Courageous, perhaps.

Or particularly empathetic, or smart.

He was not distinctly kind or soft hearted like his sister, or smart like his great uncle Ford, or strong like his great uncle Stan.

He wasn’t even regretful, not really.

At least, this is what he told himself. How could he regret, after all, what he knew along what was coming?

There is no sorrow in farewell when the word has graced your lips from the moment of your meeting, like the bittersweet succulence of poisonous berries.

Yes, there were many things Dipper Pines was not.

But not being in love with Bill Cipher wasn’t one of them.  
** *** ** *** **

Walking through the familiar visage of the shack, he listened to the soft echoing of the rain around him as it tip tapped away like the wayward keys of a piano. Outside, a summer storm had graced the sky with melancholy grey, weeping silently in the humid summer heat.

Down the stairs and through the kitchen, footsteps soft across the ancient and creaky wood. Through the kitchen, running his fingers over the cool greeting countertops, past the quite living room with it’s well-worn seats and well-loved memories. Then-throwing open the door-he was greeted with the melodic call of the summer storm-to the landscape cast in the golden light of a sky which refused to hide between the heavy clouds. The sun peeked out at him, bright in its wonton gazing from somewhere far beyond the rain soaked earth.

The heady scent of earth wafted to Dipper’s nose, and the brunette breathed in deeply, closing his eyes at the familiar stinging of tears. It was at times like these when he most remembered that person, most longed for the innocent time they spent together. The screen door clicked shut behind him as he took a step forward, then another, and another. Fond memories of days long dead and gone flitted through his hand-trailing remnants of a greater happiness Dipper had lost the ability to feel.

Yet there it was, the ghosting of warmth against his back, the comfortable feeling of hands looping around his waist. He was in his place again, fitting against the imaginary form like two puzzle pieces clicking into position. He had never known what he’d been missing until he’d had it.

He’d never known what he’d had until it was gone.

Warm breathe, the brush of lips against his tender flesh in the echo of a longing that made his heart dance.

 _Do you remember the rain?_ It asked.

_Do you remember the golden rain, and those days spent in the illusion of the sun?_

Gritting his teeth, Dipper opened his eyes, reluctantly releasing the memory in favor of running across the porch and leaping out into the gilded scenery. His feet thudded against the ground before he took flight once again, suspended amidst the glistening droplets like a thousand falling stars hovering about him in silent apprehension. The earth sang beneath him, all soft and wet-each press of his feet returned with a hugging embrace. For a moment he was not alone, the echo of wild laughter in his ears as he headed towards the tree line. A figure glided beside him in brief flashes of gold: golden hair, golden eyes, golden smile.

A crystal upon a string, suspended and spinning round and round, casting rainbows across Dipper’s face in an almost blinding display.  
** *** ** *** **

And you know, there are many things Dipper had been made to be.

Beautiful, he had said, giving that look that sent the brunette’s heart all-a shiver.

Beautiful, he would say, cocking his honey crowned head as he gazed Dipper curiously.

Then those hands would reach out, taking flushing cheeks and pulling them forward until the pair would click together with only the whispering mist to hide them from the ever observant eyes of the forest.

Bare feet stumbled through the foliage, catching on soil and roots as they slowed to a teetering gait. Dipper’ breath hitched in his throat, hand moving to cover quivering lips as he held back a sob.

_“What was that for?” Dipper asked as Bill pulled away. The blonde cocked his head, a secretive smile dancing across his lips._

_“It’s a promise.” He responded, reaching up to run his fingers through dam, tawny locks._

_“A promise?” Dipper questioned, his disbelief clear in his voice. Bill didn’t deign him a response, instead turning his attention back to the scene before them, an almost wistful look settling on his face._

_“Hey Pine tree, do you know why the sun will sometime shine even though it is raining?” Bill returned with his own question, gazing out over the darkened forest, the earthy tones strangely distinct in spite of the rain._

_“Well, there are a lot of reasons.” Dipper responded simply, earning a raised eyebrow from the man beside him._

_“How boring.” Bill stuck out his tongue at the brown eyed boy before turning his face back to the rain. “You know, out here they call it liquid sunshine.” Holding out his hand, he let the water pool in his palm, the surface reflecting the aurate sunlight back at them like the surface of a mirror._

_Dipper hummed at that, holding out his own hand to catch the colorless droplets._

_“It’s like the whole sky is lying, pretending to be sunny in spite of the storm. A missive hoax, and the entirety of the heavens is in on it.” Bill murmured and Dipper snorted. There he went again, with his cryptic statements._

_Dipper promptly proceeded to flick the water in his hand at Bill, further dampening the other’s dripping locks._

_“You are just jealous that the sun is brighter than you.” He declared, and Bill shot him a look._

_“It is not!” He huffed, lips turning downward. Dipper rolled his eye, before feeling a pair of hands press into his back, shoving him back into the drizzle. He gave a soft squeak as the onslaught of cool droplets hit his skin like individual pinpricks._

_“You…” He growled, spinning on Bill who was laughing manically. The blonde quitted, looking at Dipper innocently, single flaxen eyebrow raising in an unspoken dare._

_Hand flitting out to take Bill’s in his own, he pulled with all his might, using every ounce of his weight to send them both careening out into the honeyed deluge, the pair spinning wildly as they tried to catch their balance. Bill was the first to regain his footing, catching Dipper in his arms and pulling the smaller brunette flush against his chest. For a moment they stood amidst the timid drawl of the downfall, catching their breath._

_“What reason would I have to be jealous of the sun?” He spoke, a contented smile gracing his lips as he bent forward and brushed them across Dipper’s forehead before moving down to press a chaste kiss to the waiting boy’s lips. “When I have my very own star right here?”_

So impossibly cheesy, so ludicrously sweet. Resplendent words, enticing in their saccharine promises. Yet even so, Dipper fell. He fell completely. He fell unconditionally. He fell in spite of Bill’s disguised warnings, his desperate pleas for salvation veiled beneath resplendent praise.

Which is why Dipper really hadn’t been that surprised when Bill betrayed him, when he chose the world over Dipper.

When Dipper turned away from the sun only to find himself shivering beneath the bitter and relentless onslaught of the rain.

Sadly, love was not a thing so easily overcome.

Like the concept of holding liquid sunshine, so was the memory of his future with Bill so sweet. Even as Dipper broke and reformed he felt a part of himself missing-tucked away deep within the forest and the trees and the earth – waiting for the cloudburst and the astringent deception of golden rain.

Then he saw it, the familiar stony figure distinct against the backdrop of nature- foreign and yet taken beneath the forests wing. The years had left their mark in the form of trailing moss, yet there was not a crack, not a crumbling edge.

At the sight of the statue, all the conflicting feelings within Dipper’s heart vanished, leaving him strangely empty and calm. Stepping forward, bare and dirty feet trailing across the dampened forest ground, he stopped a few feet away. He didn’t speak, didn’t move. He just looked upon the triangular visage, hand outstretched in hopeful expectation.  
** *** ** *** **

There was a lot of things Dipper Pines was.

A fool. A dreamer.

He was in love with Bill Cipher.

He was also one of the ones to destroy him.

They’d played the game, ignoring the truth that stood before them in the favor of candied impossibilities like liquid sunshine and peaceful days spent in one another’s arms.

“Carpe Caelum.” Dipper murmured, gaze softening as a faint smile flitted across his expression before vanishing back into melancholy. Then he was moving, leaving the clearing and the statue that would guard it for eternity, trapped forever in hopefulness for a hand that would never come.

Yes, Dipper Pines was a lot of things.

Cold, wet, sore, and yet strangely content, he walked through the dripping labyrinth of trees away from his faded sun and into burnished reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. The weather here in Colorado has just been screwing with me, looking like it is going to rain and I just wanted to write a scene set in the rain and this is it. Also, the song One Man Town by Elmore.


End file.
